Embodiments of the invention relate to an electric motor with a stator, a rotor and a can arranged between the stator and the rotor, i.e., a wet electric motor.
Such motors are used in particular in pumping sets, for example recirculation pumping sets, such as heating or industrial water recirculation pumps. Since products like these are mass-produced articles, there is a desire to design these products to be as cost-effective and easy to manufacture as possible. Another objective is to achieve the highest efficiency possible, so as to reduce the energy consumption of these pumping sets.
It is desirable to provide a wet electric motor as well as a pumping set with such a wet electric motor, which are cost effective to manufacture, and exhibit a high level of efficiency.